


A Night Of Naughty Surprises

by teenybirdy



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, NSFW, Romance, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 17:42:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15491220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenybirdy/pseuds/teenybirdy
Summary: Imagine your OTP"Buy me cute underwear and I will let you see me wearing it.""If I buy you nothing, can I see you wearing that?"





	A Night Of Naughty Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> So, after all the angst and drama of Securing the Devil, I was looking for something more light-hearted to write. This is thanks to AFey over on the DWP - MirAndy page, who is apparently just aiding and abetting the creation of porn after being provided with a brilliant outline by Sal.  
> The usual disclaimers apply. I own nothing, I make nothing. The characters do not belong to me, the story comes from my murky mind :)

They had been dating for twelve wonderfully passionate and turbulent months. The press had initially hounded them on their dates and Miranda had grown a little reluctant to continue seeing Andy. The pressure on them was too much, they were being set up to fail.

The harder Miranda pushed her away, the tighter Andy held on, reassuring the older woman that no matter what she wanted them to work, she wouldn't leave her again.

The six months they had spent apart after Paris had been enough to show Andy just what an impact Miranda had on her life and she was unwilling to let that go. That evening they would go out for dinner to celebrate their first year together.

Entering her apartment, with a shoebox under one arm and a garment bag slung over her shoulder, Andy moved quickly to the bedroom to get ready for the night. Looking around she recognised the little touches that showed Miranda had been there.

Andy smelled the subtle hint of Miranda's unique perfume, there was a distinct lack of clothes on the floor, which was one of Miranda's biggest pet-peeves, the bed that Miranda had insisted on purchasing when she decided she would occasionally stay over, had been made to precision. Looking around the box sitting on the end of her bed captured her attention.

Easing her feet out of her boots, Andy padded in stockinged feet to the bed. Looking down she saw the pale pink Agent Provocateur box trimmed with a black ribbon. Placing the shoe box and garment bag down she opened the box of lingerie and found the note on Miranda's personalised stationery. Plucking the thick paper from the box Andy unfolded it carefully and looking down she read the three words written in Miranda's neat cursive script.

_"Wear this tonight,"_

Andy pushed aside the tissue and looked down, confusion clouding her eyes at finding the box empty. Comprehension dawned, and she bit her lip before grinning happily, her thoughts flittering to a conversation they had when they first became intimate.

_"Hideous." Miranda hissed, having pulled Andy's t-shirt over her head, she eyed her underwear with pursed lips. Miranda obviously wasn't a fan of basic black cotton. "That bra is unacceptable, darling."_

_"Well, buy me cute underwear and I will let you see me wearing it." Andy's smile was teasing._

_"If I buy you nothing, can I see you wearing that?" Miranda's eyes twinkled with mischief._

_"Oh, most definitely. Now, are you just going to stand there and babble about my underwear choices or will you remove this offensive bra from me?"_   _Andy asked, biting back her laughter._

_Miranda grinned and stepping into Andy's personal space made short work of the rest of her clothes. "You are beautiful, my Andréa."_

Skipping towards the bathroom, Andy stripped down to her underwear and couldn't stop the burst of laughter that erupted at the thought of how Miranda would react to her choice of dress. She would not be wearing the one chosen by Miranda in the garment bag, but one Donatella had made just for her.

Challenge accepted.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Andy's arrival at Le Bernardin had Miranda leaping to her feet and stalking towards her. She viewed in the older woman's outfit for the night. The royal- blue Donna Karan front draped dress Miranda wore fell from the plunging gathered bodice of the stretch-jersey fabric, giving elegant fluidity. The colour made Miranda's eyes shine like sapphires and Andy considered herself the luckiest person in the world.

Andy observed as Miranda's eyes took in her outfit for the evening. Donatella had divided the Versace black and white ankle-length dress into the two contrasting hues in the form of a tie-side split, which revealed she wasn't wearing any underwear beneath the figure-hugging garment. It displayed her cleavage and featured a split up to the thigh which showcased her tanned legs to perfection, she wore new five-inch Christian Louboutin spiked heels on her feet.

Andy was grateful they had spent time at the Hamptons recently. Her time in the sun had paid off when Miranda's eyes landed on her tanned décolletage and she licked her lips.

Tearing her eyes from Andy's cleavage, Miranda smiled softly up into her eyes. "You look amazing, my darling." Miranda held her hand out and when it was clasped, she led Andy to their table.

Every pair of eyes in the restaurant followed the two beautiful women across the restaurant and Andy was unaccountably shy. She had gotten over her nervousness of the editor many months before, but this was different. The air crackled with a new energy between them and she understood there would be a new development between them.

Miranda pulled her seat out for her and as she sat down, she looked up at the editor and grinned. "You are exquisite, Miranda."

"Thank you, Andréa." Miranda moved around the table gracefully and sat. She gestured to the maître d' and he moved forward quickly to pour their champagne, the Krug, "Grand Cuvée," 163ème Edition that Miranda preferred. He moved away discreetly. They sipped their champagne, all the while gazing at each other, enjoying the delicate flavour of apricot, lemon confit, chamomile and white flowers. "Happy one year, my darling. I was wondering if you would be amenable to extending the time we have been sharing."

"What would that entail exactly?" Her tone was teasing.

"Move in with us. Be a permanent part of my life and the life of my daughters." Miranda was hesitant. "I want to fall asleep in your arms every night and wake up surrounded by you. I hate the mornings I must wake up without you. I want breakfasts with you, movie nights, and even the quarrels over the trail of destruction you leave in your wake. I want it all, my darling."

Andy caught Miranda's eye as she pushed a small box towards her. She took the box and lifted the lid, looking down to a custom key for the townhouse. Miranda had the key's bow twisted into a heart and it held three blue stones. She looked up and saw Miranda looked apprehensive. "Yes, Miranda. I will move in."

Miranda's eyes blazed with happiness and she couldn't help but give her one of her brightest smiles. "It will be marvellous, my darling. I promise you." Miranda leaned across the table and entwined their fingers. "I love you, Andréa."

Andy understood Miranda never uttered those words lightly, although they had expressed it before that night, she easily perceived the depth of emotion in Miranda's unguarded eyes. Giving Miranda's hand a squeeze she caught her eyes and let every ounce of her feelings flow. "I love you too, Miranda."

"Good." Miranda offered her a genuine smile. "Now, how would you feel if I helped you pack tomorrow?"

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Andy adored the look she was getting from the older woman as she stood in front of her in nothing but her Christian Lou's, having unzipped her dress as soon as they hit the bedroom. Miranda stalled, and it seemed she could do nothing but stare at Andy. As she met the older woman's gaze she saw the burning fire in the depth of blue. Stepping out of her heels, Andy moved closer to Miranda and wrapped her arms around her. She leaned in and kissed her softly before pulling away and leading her towards the bed. Andy couldn't stop her smile as Miranda tried to find the words that seemed to fail her. It wasn't the first time she had seen Miranda speechless, but it was a rare occurrence. "Sweetheart," Andy whispered. "I will make you feel so good."

Miranda raised an eyebrow at the term of endearment before her eyes flickered with acceptance. Miranda had decided she liked it. Leaning in Miranda captured her lips with her own. Searching out her woman's tongue, their breathing became ragged as they kissed unrestrainedly. Miranda pulled back. "My darling, I'll just light candles and..." Miranda looked around until she found the very naked Andy Sachs back in her arms and nuzzling her neck.

"I have a surprise for you too." Andy husked as she pulled Miranda's dress over her hips and stepped back to ease it over her shoulders and arms, letting it fall at their feet. Andy's breath caught at the sight before her. Miranda was resplendent in a cream bra, thong and garter belt from the latest LA Perla collection.

Stepping close Andy unhooked the front fastening bra and immediately bent to lick at Miranda's rapidly hardening nipples. Since their first night together Andy had always thought Miranda's body was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Her firm breasts and her slightly rounded stomach, proof she had nurtured her precious daughters, delighted her.

As Andy continued to tease, Miranda's back arched and running her manicured fingers through Andy's hair she pulled her closer still. Eventually, Andy pulled back again and sighed as Miranda let out a small whine of displeasure. "Take the rest of your clothes off and sit on the bed."

Miranda pulled off her garter belt and panties and sat at the edge of the bed watching Andy as she rummaged in her closet. With a yelp of delight, she came out with a nondescript bag. "What on Earth is that?" Miranda asked curiously.

"Something we have talked about," Andy admitted.

"Oh." Miranda's mouth opened in surprise and excitement flickered in her eyes. "Will you show me?"

Andy grinned. "That was the plan." Andy pulled out a Feeldoe and Joque harness.

Miranda gasped at the sight of her Andréa lubricating both ends of the purple toy. She knew the sight of the purple toy against Andy's skin tone would intoxicate her and when she placed the end into herself with a gasp, Miranda welcomed the jolt of pleasure deep within her. Watching Andy pulling the harness gracefully up her long legs and threading the feeldoe through it was amazing. "Why the harness, my darling?" Miranda asked breathlessly.

"Um, well..." Andy took a shuddering breath as she adjusted to the sensation of the toy within her. "...I've never done this before, and I was unsure if it would stay in," Andy admitted. "Plus, you know...I want to please you."

Miranda stood and stepping gracefully towards the young woman tugged playfully at the toy causing a deep moan to be rent from Andy's throat. "You do, beautiful." Miranda husked.

"You sure?" Andy was suddenly nervous as Miranda continued to handle the toy teasingly, every movement causing Andy to quiver around it.

Miranda let go of the toy and taking both of Andy's hands led her to the bed and pushed her down into the soft mattress. "Oh, yes." Miranda straddled her legs with the toy between them.

Andy wrapped her arms around Miranda and pulled her in for a kiss. As their tongues battled for dominance Miranda found herself pressed into the shaft, her breath hitching as the head slipped through her folds and nudged at her clit, she could sense herself getting wetter and the ache deep within her was almost intolerable.

Andy thrust her hips upwards desperately. "Please" She begged.

Miranda rose to her knees and let the head tease her opening before moving down with a moan and letting it fill her. She gave herself time to adjust before moving.

As Miranda rose up and down, Andy threw her head back and continued to buck her hips in time with Miranda's thrusts. It was incredible, but she wanted more. Gripping Miranda's hips she flipped them so she was between Miranda's thighs and was overwhelmed when they wrapped themselves around her hips.

It stunned Miranda when Andy moved, each thrust hitting just the right spot. Her whole body seemed like it was on fire and she could hear the thundering if her heart in her ears. "Andréa," The moan fired Andy, and she thrust quickly, her eyes opened and she found herself caught in the depths of blue. Miranda's hands gripped Andy's ass to bring them even closer as they moved together, a sheen of perspiration making it easier to move as they slid against one another.

"I'm going to come," Andy moaned hoarsely. She sped up which drove the dildo deeper inside Miranda.

Miranda hovered over the precipice, knowing her orgasm would hit her any minute. The strength of the waves of pleasure was terrifying, but she craved the immense pleasure she knew her release would provide. Looking up at Andy, Miranda saw her eyes had fallen shut and the effort had her jaw clenching. Her long hair clung to her body and her breathing was harsh. "Look at me, darling," Miranda demanded.

As Andy's eyes blazed open, she spoke. "Come for me. Now." She bent to kiss Miranda's lips, making everything they were doing even more intense.

Miranda felt her walls contracting, and she exploded. Her eyes fell shut and Andy's mouth caught her moans as her hands squeezed Andy's ass tightly.

Andy's orgasm followed quickly, tearing her mouth from Miranda she let out a keening wail as she continued to move, prolonging their pleasure. As they both crested Andy's movements stilled, and she lay quietly, still inside the older woman, their bodies thrumming from the force of their climax.

Getting her breath back, Andy moved off Miranda carefully, trying not to cause the older woman any discomfort. Miranda moaned at the loss of contact, finding it unacceptable after their closeness. Andy inched herself out of the harness, removing her end of the double gently before dropping it over the side of the bed. Resting on one elbow, she smiled as Miranda snuggled into her and let out a sigh of contentment. She moved Miranda into a loose embrace with her head nestled into her chest.

As they relaxed Miranda pulled back, looking thoroughly fucked in her sweaty and dishevelled state. She waved her hand toward Andy's drawers. "Your new underwear is in your drawer, I would still like to observe you wearing it."

Andy couldn't help but let out a small giggle. "Yes, Miranda." She pulled the older woman close and placed a kiss on her forehead, thrilling in the hum Miranda let out as she settled into the circle of her arms.

**xxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
